The prior art abounds with portable trouble or work lights which are primarily used by trademen such as automobile mechanics, carpenters, plumbers and the like which illuminate a relatively small area near his immediate work area. The prior art also includes a limited number of portable trouble lights intended for use to illuminate a relatively large work area. Examples of such prior art lights are shown and described in U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,885,670; 2,096,604; 4,019,047 and 4,262,327.
Most of the prior art trouble or work lamps have the major disadvantage or drawback in that they are capable of dispersing illumination in a small concentrated area only and not over a relatively large area. Many of the prior art work lamps have also had the disadvantage of having to be partially disassembled to replace the bulb which provides the illumination. A still further disadvantage or drawback of many of the known work lamps, particularly those capable of illuminating a relatively large work area, reside in their technical complexity and relatively high cost.